Ragnar (Dwarf) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Ragnar the Dark Dwarf | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly hired by Necrodamus | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Popocatepétl Volcano, Mexico; formerly Nidavellir | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = with red beard | UnusualFeatures = Sometimes glowing eyes, rings on right ear | Citizenship = Nidavellir | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Blacksmith | Education = | Origin = Dwarf | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; David Baldeón | First = Spirits of Vengeance Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Ragnar was a Dwarf of Nidavellir who "took a turn toward the dark side". Needing the hottest possible fires for his forge, and having a liking for volcanos, Ragnar established himself in the Popocatepétl Volcano, in Mexico. He was approached by Razan, lieutenant of Necrodamus, to transform Judas' Silver into an Angel-killing weapon in order to kill Michael during the Covenant, a diplomatic summit held every thousand years between Hell and Heaven. Quickly, Ragnar was very specific on the fact he needed all of Judas' Silver, at a moment where a sliver of it was in possession of Johnny Blaze, Daimon Hellstrom and Blade. He produced anyway a weapon, used by Necrodamus to kill Barachiel and other angels as a demonstration for Beleth, the emissary of the Infernal Armies of Hell. When Necrodamus still didn't returned the missing silver, Ragnar became less amicable and issued a clear statement: If he wanted the weapon, he had to bring the thirtieth piece of silver to him. The silver was soon brought back to Necrodamus, for Ragnar to complete the creation of the Archangel Killer. He was then visited by Johnny Blaze, Blade, Daimon and Satana Hellstrom who tried to gather information by pretending to want to have a weapon made, then drifting the subject to his "latest project". Ragnar deducted the group's goals and attacked them, but was quickly subdued and convinced to give them the information they needed. | Personality = Ragnar takes great pride in conceiving powerful weapons and to go further in his work than his brethren. He was desperate by the idea his work could be destroyed. He also takes pleasure in working. Ragnar also likes volcanos, which are good suitors to store his forge. When confronted by a moral question (to weight the entire world against his pride), Ragnar seemingly preferred to do the right thing. | Powers = Ragnar has seemingly superhuman powers, including: * Superhuman Strength: He was able to dispatch Blade with one blow. * Superhuman Durability or Fire Immunity: He alleged the flames of Daimon and Satana Hellstrom were nothing to him, as he worked the fires of the Earth. He was although violently affected by the hellfire of the Ghost Rider's mystical chain. | Abilities = Skilled blacksmith | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * When presenting himself to visitors, Ragnar referred to himself in the third person. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength